1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of connectors for use with spiral corrugated coaxial cable. More particularly, this invention provides for a connector for use with a spiral corrugated coaxial cable with a fastener member that compresses onto the corrugation of the coaxial cable.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, connectors for use with spiral corrugated coaxial cable have had difficulty with proper electrical mechanical contacts of the corrugated outer conductor by pinching it against a stubby annular ridge. The ridge fits just within the inner diameter of the outer conductor and pushes against lateral surfaces of the cable corrugations in the axial direction. Because the corrugations are formed in a continuous spiral, the push element of the connector is typically formed with a mating spiral within it.
Two problems arise from this method of clamping. First, a stubby ridge makes imperfect contact with the cut edge of the spiral outer conductor. Second, lateral surfaces of the corrugation are relatively weak, being formed of thin copper, and are particularly unsuited to withstand constant force in the axial direction, which direction of force is necessary to keep the cable fitted firmly against the stubby ridge. Weakening of this contact with the outer conductor over time can result in poor shielding and unacceptable levels of passive inter modulation.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of connectors for use with spiral corrugated coaxial cable for an improved connector.